


tea made with love

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), featuring the most awkward love confession in the world!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: As Levi watched Hange talking, jumping from one topic to another, he once again wondered how it had come to this. How he got to know this eccentric and unbelievingly smart woman and how had she become the regular of his small tea shop, coming here almost every day and entertaining him (although Levi would never admit it out loud) with stories from her life and stupid jokes.or, a teashop!AU
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	tea made with love

“As I was saying, I asked Moblit to pass me that sample tube, and can you guess what happened next?”

“No.” Levi flatly replied. “And I _don’t care._ How many times do I have to tell you that for you to shut up?”

Hange smiled, gripping a cup of tea in her hands tighter. “I’ll stop talking, Levi, when you stop listening.”

Levi blinked a few times, caught off guard by her words. “Just shut up, four-eyes,” he grumbled after a few seconds. “I’m busy.”

As to prove his words, Levi walked behind the counter and brought out a cloth. Pointedly ignoring Hange’s amused gaze, he proceeded to wipe all the tables inside his little shop. It lasted for no more than two minutes. There weren’t enough tables for him to wipe.

Cursing under his breath, Levi returned behind the counter. The universe was definitely fucking with him, because aside from Hange, there wasn’t a single customer inside his shop.

Levi cursed again, plopping down on a chair next to her.

“Well?” he prompted, when Hange continued to just stare at him with annoyingly friendly smile. “You asked that Moblit of yours to pass you a sample tube, and then what?”

Hange’s smile grew wider and eyes behind her glasses began to sparkle. “Where was I?” she asked before starting her story.

As Levi watched her talking, jumping from one topic to another, he once again wondered how it had come to this. How he got to know this eccentric and unbelievingly smart woman and how had she become the regular of his small tea shop, coming here almost every day and entertaining him (although Levi would never admit it out loud) with stories from her life and stupid jokes.

Levi remembered the first time he saw Hange. She came barging in his shop, eyes wide and wild. She demanded the strongest coffee he had, her hands trembling either from excitement or exhaustion. After Levi had pointed out that they don’t sell coffee, because she came into a _tea shop,_ the obviously crazy woman started laughing. And Levi, for some unbeknownst reason, decided to take pity on her. He brewed her a cup of green tea, and then watched with bewilderment how Hange swallowed it down in a few quick gulps, immediately asking for another one.

Apparently, Hange enjoyed his tea so much that next day she came into Levi’s shop again. And again, and again, and soon Levi saw her annoying face almost daily.

And he would never admit to himself, _and especially to Hange,_ but Levi was always waiting for her visits. She made the usually dull shifts more interesting and some of her jokes weren’t that bad. Somehow, Hange became a constant in his life, and Levi was surprised to realize that he didn’t mind it.

* * *

Levi’s left eye was twitching as he listened to the awkward flirting of a girl in front of him.

“So you work at a tea shop, right?” the girl asked, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

She was smiling sheepishly at him, and Levi wanted to slam his head against a table.

Instead he nodded and tried his best to maintain a straight face.

“So that means you like tea?”

Levi heard a cough, which was badly masking a chuckle. His eyes instantly darted to the source of a sound. Hange was sitting at a table near the window, trying her best to hide an amused smile on her lips.

Fucking four-eyes, Levi thought angrily. She’s just sitting there, laughing at him! Levi gave her a vicious glare before returning his attention to the girl.

Erwin always told him he had to be nice to his customers. And Levi always sucked at it.

“Yes, I do like tea.” Levi replied in a strained voice.

The girl hid as a smile, as she fidgeted with a handle of a cup. Levi hoped she wouldn’t break it.

“And what else do you like?”

Before Levi could open his mouth to reply, he heard a loud crash.

“Ouch,” Hange smiled awkwardly, getting from her seat and stepping away from a dirty pool on a floor.

Levi strode to her, a deep scowl on his face. “Fuck’s sake, four-eyes, look at the mess you’ve made!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Hange flailed her hands. “You know how clumsy I am!” she grabbed Levi by the hand, leaning into his ear. “You can thank me later,” she whispered, pointing to a girl, who gave Levi a disappointed look before grabbing her bag and exiting his shop.

When the door closed after her, Levi sighed in relief.

“I’ve never thought I’d say this, but you’ve saved my life.”

Hange chuckled. “Was it that bad? That girl was so pretty!”

“Not my type.” Levi replied, as he began mopping the floor.

“And what is your type?” Hange asked with a delighted grin.

“None of your business.”

“Aw,” Hange pouted, before her eyes darted to the watch on her hand. “Shit!” she exclaimed, swiftly putting on her coat. “I’m running late! Bye, Levi!” she patted his shoulder and then hurriedly left his shop.

“Oi, four-eyes!” Levi called after. “You forgot to pay, you dumbass!”

But Hange didn’t hear him, and Levi cursed as he watched her figure disappear into the crowd.

What a mess of a woman, Levi thought before resuming his cleaning. 

* * *

It was probably the worst day of Levi’s life. First, he overslept because he had forgotten to charge his phone the night before, then his car broke down and he was forced to take a subway to his work, _and then,_ when he was almost near his shop, he bumped into someone _. Into someone with a cup of hot coffee in their hands._

And now Levi was standing behind the counter in his dirty and wet shirt, listening to another one of Hange’s tales. Her voice seemed more annoying than usual, and with each words she spoke, Levi could feel his headache intensify.

He endured it for another five minutes, with Hange’s voice seemingly becoming louder and louder, before he snapped.

“Shut up!” Levi barked, slamming his hands on a counter.

Hange jumped in surprise, her eyes widening in shock. “Levi?” she quietly asked.

“Shut up!” Levi repeated, angrier this time. “You talk and talk and talk, and I can’t take it anymore!”

Hange continued to look at him worriedly, and Levi startled as he realized what he had done.

“Fuck, Hange, I’m sorry,” he ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I didn’t mean to shout, I just had an awful day. But still, I shouldn’t have screamed at you. You’re my customer an—” 

“Oi!” Hange interrupted him sternly. “I wasn’t offended by your outburst, Levi, but really? I’m your customer? Is that really how you see me?”

“Huh?” Levi looked up at her in surprise. “How else should I see you?”

Hange smacked his arm with a pout on her face. “You asshole! Aren’t we friends?”

“F-friends?”

“Yes, friends. You know, people who frequently talk with each other and enjoy each other’s presence?”

“And that’s… us?”

“Well, yeah,” Hange shrugged. “I came here a lot and I tell you about my day and sometimes you tell me about yours, we joke and tease each other, and…” Hange trailed off, avoiding Levi’s eyes and staring into her cup. “And I don’t know about you, but I consider you my friend, Levi. A close one, actually.”

“Oh.” That’s all Levi could say. He stared at Hange’s bowed head, thinking about her words. Was Hange correct? Were they… friends? Levi didn’t have friends, the only person who he may have called a friend was Erwin, who helped him open this shop. But his relationship with Erwin was nothing like his relationship with Hange. He didn’t feel so _light_ with Erwin, he wasn’t so relaxed in his presence. Hange made him feel at peace. Was it what friends were supposed to do?

“I’m sorry, Hange,” Levi tentatively covered her hand with his. He wasn’t used to physical contact, wasn’t comfortable with it, but he knew Hange was different. She frequently invaded his personal space, ruffling his hair or pinching his cheeks. “I don’t have a lot of friends, and I didn’t want to upset you. I know I act like an asshole sometimes, but I really like you. Not just as a customer.”

“So I am your friend?” Hange smiled hopefully.

“I guess so.” Levi shrugged and turned away, trying to mask a blush that appeared on his cheeks under Hange’s intense gaze. “Alright, tell me what you were doing today,” Levi changed the subject. All these talks about feelings made him uncomfortable. “How many explosions have you caused?”

Hange smiled that soft smile, which Levi secretly liked to look at, and started talking.

* * *

Hange hadn’t visited his shop for a whole week.

And despite himself, Levi was worried. Maybe, he wouldn’t care if she hadn’t disappeared right after their last conversation, where Levi had screamed at her. And he tried to deny it, couldn’t believe that what he was feeling was true, but… he missed Hange.

Without her presence, the shop seemed too quiet and tranquil and Levi’s shifts were boring and uneventful. Was it always like this, he wondered, was his life that boring and eventful before he met Hange?

Had she made his life better?

* * *

Levi looked up from his book, when he heard the sound of a doorbell chime. His heart began to fill with hope, but it was quickly shuttered as Levi saw that it wasn’t Hange who had come in. 

His new customer was a man with chestnut hair and dressed in an oversized sweater. As he came to the counter, he wore a small, but nervous smile. “I would like to order a cup of honey lemon green tea.”

Levi gave a man a critical look. That kind tea wasn’t on his menu. No one knew that Levi had it. Except one person, who frequently came to Levi’s shop and always ordered it.

“You are Moblit, right?” Levi asked.

Moblit’s eyes widened. “How did you—?”

“Hange talks about you a lot.” Levi explained, feeling a sudden jab of pain in his chest. “So four-eyes finally grew sick of seeing my face?” he asked, keeping his voice neutral. Levi turned around, starting to prepare the tea. He didn’t want for Moblit to see his face, when he would confirm Levi’s suspicion.

“Oh no, no,” Moblit waved his hands around. “She did get sick, but not of you. Just sick.” He chuckled nervously.

“What happened?” Levi was unable to hide the worry on his face. His fear about Hange being angry with him immediately changed to anxiety about Hange’s wellbeing.

“You know Hange,” Moblit awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “She always overworks herself, she pulled one all-nighter too many, and her body decided it had enough. It’s nothing serious, just some mild fever. She spends her days in bed, mostly sleeping, but she looks so miserable and I know she loves your tea so I decided, well, to lift her spirits?”

Levi nodded, handing Moblit the finished cup of tea. “Wait a minute.” He said, before disappearing into the back room. A moment later he returned, a white paper bag in his hands. “It’s cherry cupcakes,” he explained, pointing at them with his chin. “They’re Hange’s favorite.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” Moblit gave him a wide smile. He reached for his wallet, but Levi stopped him.

“It’s on a house,” he grumbled, avoiding Moblit’s surprised but curious eyes. “Just take care of her. And don’t tell her the cupcakes were from me.”

“Thank you,” Moblit repeated. “You’re a very good friend, Levi.”

“Whatever.” Levi turned away, feeling shy and exposed. “Go now, I have a lot of work to do.”

Moblit didn’t argue and hurried to exit the shop. As Levi stared after him, he felt something warm spread through his chest. Knowing that Hange wasn’t angry with him… it made him feel better than he had been in days.

* * *

“Leeeeeevi!” Hange burst into his shop, wearing the brightest of smiles. “Thank you so much for the cupcakes!”

“They weren’t from me.” Levi immediately protested, crossing hands on his chest.

Hange wordlessly raised her eyebrow, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Tch,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Your stupid boyfriend promised me to keep it a secret.”

“Well, Moblit is an awful liar,” Hange giggled. “And he is not my boyfriend, by the way.”

“He is not?”

“Nah,” Hange waved her hand. “He is my roommate and we’ve grown up together. I love him, but not like that.”

“Oh,” Levi was surprised at how relieved this news made him feel.

“Were you jealous?” Hange smirked.

“Of course, not!” Levi answered way too quickly.

Hange’s smirk grew wider.

“Shut up,” Levi answered with as much dignity as he could master. “Your sickness made you even more ridiculous than before.”

Hange burst out laughing, and Levi instantly relaxed. He missed that sound more than he thought.

“Anyway,” Levi asked, as he was pouring Hange a cup of her favorite honey lemon tea. “Are you alright now?”

“More or less,” Hange shrugged. “But Moblit and other members of my research team made me take a sick leave. So, now I’m dying of boredom.” Hange smiled gratefully when Levi passed her a cup. She looked at the counter, tapping her fingers. “Hey, Levi,” she called after some time. “When does your shift end?”

Levi looked up at a clock. “In an hour. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I’m bored,” Hange drawn out, shifting in her seat. “So maybe we could go out? Go see a movie or something.”

“You want to hang out?” Levi asked, incredulously.

“Yeah,” Hange eagerly nodded. “Do you want to or not?”

“I wanted to do my laundry tonight…” Levi began. But then he saw how Hange’s face fell and he couldn’t find in him to say no. “Fine,” he sighed. “If you help me with the cleaning, I can finish earlier.”

A wide smile appeared on Hange’s face. Levi hated how warm it made him feel.

“Thank you, Levi!” she jumped to her feet, running up to him and enveloping him in a hug. “We’re going to have so much fun!” she whispered right into his ear.

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi shoved her away from him. “Let’s get to work first.”

* * *

And surprisingly, Levi enjoyed himself at the movies. More than he had expected. Although, he couldn’t for the life of him remember the name of a movie. Or what it was about. All he remembered was Hange’s comments and the way she laughed, when something especially stupid happened on the screen.

Afterwards, Levi walked her home. Having tired out, Hange’s voice became softer. They walked side by side, as she talked about everything and anything. Levi felt strangely relaxed. The streets were empty and the city was quiet, it almost seemed like they were alone in the whole world. 

And for some reason, Levi liked that feeling.

So when Hange asked him, if he wanted to hang out some other time, Levi agreed without hesitation.

Next week they went to museum, and a week after that they visited art gallery, then they went to a nearby beach, and then Hange managed to drag Levi out to an amusement park.

And soon, they were spending almost every weekend together. And then they started having movie nights, they shared dinner every Tuesday and went out for a drink every Friday. Levi met all of Hange’s friends, and, in turn, he introduced her to Erwin.

Some time passed, and Levi didn’t even notice how he and Hange started to practically live together. Five days out of seven, one of them stayed at the other’s place, too lazy and exhausted to go to their own home. Moblit didn’t even bat an eye now, when he would wake up and see Levi, sleeping on their coach. More often than not, Hange was draped over him, her head on his shoulders and his fingers in her hair.

They weren’t dating, Hange continued to say to him, and Moblit wasn’t even trying to argue with her anymore. They would get there, in their own time, he was sure. 

* * *

Levi was playing with the strands of Hange’s soft locks, mindlessly watching some stupid show on his shitty TV, when a strange thought appeared in his mind.

“Say, Hange,” he called her, muting the TV. “Are we friends?”

Hange sleepily blinked a few times, before her lips curved into a grin. “Haven’t we discussed that already? A couple of months before?”

“No, I don’t mean that,” Levi shook his head. “I mean are we _just_ friends? Or… something more?”

“Oh,” that made Hange sit up. She ran a hand through her hair, looking at Levi with a frown on her face. “Do you want… to be something more?”

“I don’t know,” Levi shrugged. “Maybe.” He paused, carefully studying Hange’s expression. “Do you?”

Hange shrugged. “Maybe. Want to try?”

“Try… what?”

“Well, I can kiss you. Let’s see if we will like it, yeah?”

“Alright.” Levi nodded and closed his eyes. He patiently waited to feel Hange’s lips against his. He had been wondering for a long time now, if her lips felt as soft as they looked, if her smile was as sweet as it seemed.

But instead of a kiss, Levi got Hange’s boisterous laugh. He opened his eyes, looking irritated.

“Your face!” Hange pointed at him, still giggling. “Levi, there is no need to look so scared, I’m just going to kiss you!”

“Shut up, fucking four-eyes,” Levi grumbled, feeling stupid. Hange continued to laugh, and Levi felt even more embarrassed. So he grabbed her by the hair and closed the distance between their faces, pressing his lips to hers.

It was the best moment of Levi’s life - he finally managed to shut Hange up. And on top of that, kissing Hange wasn’t so bad. It actually felt good, better that Levi could ever imagine. And, to be honest, he imagined it _a lot._

When they had to break apart, Levi was disappointed. He wanted to kiss Hange again, and he leaned in, meaning to do exactly that, but Hange stopped him, putting a hand to his lips.

“Wait,” she said, looking unusually shy. “Don’t you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Levi grumbled, moving away from her palm. “I like kissing you, what is there to talk about?”

“I like kissing you, too,” Hange whispered, looking down. “So that’s it? We’re a couple?”

“Well, if that means I can continue kissing you, and you won’t be kissing anyone else, then yeah, why not?”

“Really?” Hange asked rather sternly. “You like kissing me and that’s it? That’s why you want to date me?”

“Hange…” Levi sighed, shaking his head. “We spend almost every day together, we constantly hang out, we talk and joke. I like being with you and my life became so much better since I’ve met you.” Levi shrugged. “You know me, I can’t talk about love and other stupid things, but I know that you make me happy and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want to kiss you and hug you, listen to your endless rumblings and your stupid jokes. I like when you come to my shop and I like watching movies with you at home. I… want to be with you and I hope you feel the same.”

Hange was quiet for a long time, and when Levi finally chanced to look at her, she was looking at him with a soft, gentle smile. As soon as Levi turned to face her, Hange surged forward, wrapping her hands around him and kissing him passionately. Levi didn’t waste a moment and answered her kiss, pressing Hange even closer.

“So that’s a yes?” he asked breathlessly, when they broke apart.

“Of course, that’s a yes,” Hange chuckled, showing Levi that same soft smile. Levi’s own lips mirrored it. He hugged Hange by the shoulders, enjoying her warm and soft body against his.

“Hey, Levi?” Hange called. “If we’re together now, does that mean that I can get a discount at your shop?”

“Absolutely not.” Levi curtly replied, eliciting a joyous laugh from Hange.


End file.
